


Narcos & Narcos: Mexico Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Narcos & Narcos: Mexico Imagines [1]
Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Narcos & Narcos: Mexico characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera/Reader, Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera/You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Reader, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/You, Pablo Escobar/Reader, Pablo Escobar/You, pacho/reader
Series: Narcos & Narcos: Mexico Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648609
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Pablo Escobar, Javier Peña - Imagine being Escobar’s sister and finding out that Peña used you for information on your brother.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.**
> 
> A/N: Assume per canon that all dialogue is in Spanish lmao my Spanish is not good enough to write in it, unfortunately.

Gif source: [Peña](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610940766754373632/pedropcl-pedro-pascal-as-javier-pe%C3%B1a-in-narcos) | [Pablo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610944394297769984/jonathan-byers-blog-lies-are-necessarywhen-the)

> _Imagine being Escobar’s sister and finding out that Peña used you for information on your brother._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“G _ringos hijos de puta_ ,” you hear your brother curse, slapping down a photograph on the table in front of Poison.

“Ey, what is it?” you ask, finally catching their attention as you emerge from the pool, wringing out your hair as you pad over to them on bare feet.

“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Pablo waves you off, but not before you catch a glimpse at the photograph on the table. It’s of two men seemingly taken from afar, one blonde and one brunette as they got into a truck marked with _Policia_ along the side of it. Poison takes it off the table when he notices your interest.

“Pablo,” you press, biting back the urgency threatening to crawl up your throat.

Your name comes in a tone that’s as much a warning as you get from him, but the frown on your lips is enough to garner you some form of information, “The Americans have sent a new DEA agent.”

“They’re DEA?” the panic in your tone is evident, now, but Pablo reaches out to take your forearm comfortingly.

“Like I said, nothing for you to worry about. They have nothing,” the look he gives you tells you to leave it at that, as he nods towards Poison and moves to head back into the main house of Hacienda Nápoles.

You bite your tongue, feeling no less comforted where, typically, he could quell your nerves. Instead, your mind is focused on the brunette in the photograph, and where you remembered him from.

He had told you his name was David, nearly two months ago, when you met outside a Medellín night club. Now, you wondered if all that sweetness and charm was solely for the purpose of gathering information on your brother. Worst, even, you wondered if you should tell Pablo how foolish you had been to believe him.


	2. Pacho Herrera, Félix Gallardo - Imagine being a member of the Cali cartel and going with Pacho when he meets with Félix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.

Gif source: [Pacho](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/611112087583899648/nomoregoldfish-el-chapo-who-is-the-slick-dude) | [Félix](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/611110794848092160/)

> _Imagine being a member of the Cali cartel and going with Pacho when he meets with Félix._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“The Mexicans at least know how to throw a party,” you smirk, meeting each of Pacho’s long strides with two of your own just to keep up with him as he wanders through the crowd. Pacho shoots you a raise of his brow, and you take your place in the crook of his arm, if only to slow him down a bit, “No _Cali_ party, though, that’s for sure.”

“I heard there was a tiger here somewhere,” Navegante lingers behind the two of you, as you hear the familiar birthday song being sung further into the party. “I should see it, before we leave.” The courtyard becoming more crowded and loud the closer you get.

Pacho huffs under his breath, and you just barely catch it over the sound of the singing, “Shut up about the fuckin’ tiger.”

“So tense, Pacho,” you hum, giving his upper arm a squeeze and earning a look from the man beside you, “you’ll frighten your associate with that scary frown.”

“He better have something good, getting me to come all the way out here,” he complains, but holds his tongue as you move to the front of the group, where a man stands in front of a huge cake, sparklers burning to announce him as the birthday boy.

He catches the eye of Pacho, just as the song reaches its end, and you abandon your grip on his arm to clap with the rest of them, murmuring into Pacho’s ear as you find the man’s gaze slips to your own, “That’s him? Félix Gallardo?”

“Yes, that’s him.”

“Hm, he’s not as I expected,” you hum, sizing up the man from the other side of the cake, before Pacho breaks you from your scrutiny with his own dry joke.

“What did you expect? Him to be taller?”


	3. Javier Peña - Imagine when Javier comes back to Texas, he tells you he’s in love with you and isn’t going back to Colombia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.

Gif source: [Javier](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190707091322)

> _Imagine when Javier comes back to Texas, he tells you he’s in love with you and isn’t going back to Colombia._

——— _Request for anon_ ——–

“What are you doing here, Javi?”

Of all the men to walk back into your life, it had to be Javier Peña. The worst part about him standing at your door had to be how much you were really glad to see him.

He was standing there in a blue button-up with a pair of aviators tucked into the slightly unbuttoned collar of it, hands tucked into his pockets until one abandons it to card through his dark hair. That mustache is still the same as you remember; _everything_ about him is the same. _Too_ familiar, so familiar it hurt, deep in the caverns of your heart, all because he had once been yours.

“I’m back in Texas,” he begins, shifting from one boot to the other, and leveling you with that look that you discover can, unfortunately, still make your heart race. Glancing up from under his lashes, sheepish, almost, like he didn’t know what to say. You missed him, far too much for him standing here right now to be okay.

“I can see that,” your reply is brisk, overcompensating with coldness for the warmth you still feel inside you for him. You clear your throat, and ask, “I thought you were still in Colombia?”

“Not anymore,” he sighs, hand twitching reflexively towards the cigarette pack that he knows isn’t in his back pocket. Right now, he was regretting trying to quit again.

“Javi,” you drawl slowly, knowing you can’t keep doing this awkward dance on your front porch for much longer, if only to save the crumbling pieces of your heart at seeing him in town again. So, you press once more, “Why are you here?”

Something between a groan of frustration and a sigh comes from him, before he’s placing his hand on the door frame and leaning towards you, “I’m not going back to Colombia. I’m staying here, in the States.”

His eyes are so dark, so intense, that you think your heart stops with the longing in them, as you barely manage to breathe, “Okay…”

“Okay,” he starts again, trying his damned hardest to get out whatever it was trying to claw its way back up his throat. A million words, jumbled without a place to start, “so, I really fucked up here, didn’t I? With you, I mean.”

“Javi,” you have to look away from him, or you feel like you’ll combust right on the spot for all your neighbors to witness, “that’s all… it’s in the past. You don’t have to apologize, if that’s what you’re here for.”

“God, I’m fucking this up, too,” it’s under his breath, and you think more to himself than to you, as he takes the reprieve from your stare to collect himself. “I didn’t come here to apologize— well, _I did_ , but that’s not the main reason.”

For the third time, you ask, “Why are you here, then?”

Finally, he manages to get it out, “Messing things up with you was the worst mistake of my life, you know? I still love you. I didn’t say it enough when we were together, because things were so… I didn’t have my head on right.”

You can barely hear him, over the sound of your heartbeat thundering in your ears, breathless, feeling like it might jump from your chest at any moment, “And it is now?”

“Enough to realize that you were the best thing to ever happen to me— _are_ the best thing. I don’t want to… I don’t know if I already have, but I don’t want to lose you forever,” he steps closer, with all the desperation of a dying man in his eyes, as he begs, “Tell me to leave, and I’ll never bother you again. I promise. But tell me to stay, and I’ll do everything I can to make up for wasted time.”


	4. Félix Gallardo - Imagine being the daughter of a politician and meeting Félix at a party your father’s been invited to, where he takes a liking to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.

Gif source: [Félix](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/611112433626628096/jynandor-diego-luna-in-narcos-mexico-episode)

> _Imagine being the daughter of a politician and meeting Félix at a party your father’s been invited to, where he takes a liking to you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

His smile was polite, welcoming, as he moved throughout the party from important person to important person, but even at the distance from which you watched, you could see how tense his shoulders were. How his smile dropped just a little when he thought others weren’t watching. It was as much an act as anything else in this room was.

With what little you knew about him, you still know that Félix Gallardo is a businessman— a very _generous_ businessman to your father’s political aspirations— and this party is as much as a façade as the entertaining mask he wore. This party was all business at it’s core, too.

Which was why you were so horribly bored, sipping your drink at the edge of the room as you simply watched, which, in it’s own right was possibly the most dangerous thing you could do at parties like these. When dark eyes glance up to find your own, you feel the electrifying unease at having been caught staring. Glancing away as quickly as you can, you already know it’s too late.

You look away too quickly to see the small, genuine amusement playing on the curve of his lips, but you’re far too foolish to keep yourself from daring to look back at him.

He tilts his head towards you in a private acknowledgement, serving only to stoke the flames of your embarrassment further as you drown it in your next sip of your drink. Tearing your gaze from him, you scold yourself, your mother’s voice ringing in your ears as she chastises you on the unladylike quality of staring.

But something about him made you feel far from ladylike, and you can’t keep yourself from sparing another glance in his general direction after a few minutes more to find he’s no longer there. Good enough for you, you decide, as your embarrassment simmers to a low broil, calmer than before. Perhaps that would be the end of it.

At least, until you catch a slim figure in the corner of your eye, and your heart jumps up to your throat with the surprise of his approach. Too focused on where he had been to notice where he’s gone.

Félix steps up beside you, looking casually out over the crowd until his eyes slip back to yours, hint of a joke in his voice, “Are you looking for someone?”

But you don’t dare let him see how mortified you were, instead breathing softly and sipping the last of your drink, “Just enjoying the view. Quite the party you’ve put on, Mister Gallardo.”


	5. Félix Gallardo - Imagine going on a vacation to Mexico and Pacho, your older brother, sending word to Félix that he’d better keep an eye on you while you’re there, only resulting in you striking up an affair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW themes are alluded to, but not really NSFW, just flirting

Gif source: [Pacho](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610939408002269184/cptnbvcks-big-dick-energy-having-ass-bitch) | [Félix](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190707126002/nomoregoldfish-said-it-yourself-sinaloans-are)

> _Imagine going on a vacation to Mexico and Pacho, your older brother, sending word to Félix that he’d better keep an eye on you while you’re there, only resulting in you striking up an affair._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You wake to the roar of the ocean, and the distant sound of seagulls, memories of the night before rushing over you like the waves not far from the mansion in which you found yourself. The small ghost of a smile is quickly wiped from your face as you realize the space beside you is cold and empty. His hospitality, it seemed, did not extend to spending the night.

But you refuse to acknowledge the upsetting feeling in your chest, as you push up from the bed to scan your eyes about the room. It’s early morning, clearly, with the dawning of the sun barely a blossom on the horizon, shadows still clinging to the end of a night. As your eyes adjust you notice the breeze, and the open doors leading out onto the large balcony facing the water.

Perhaps fresh air is all you need to clear your head of him, you think, but any effort at achieving that is dulled with the scent of cigarette smoke, the closer your bare feet pad towards the balcony. Your heart accelerates at the recognition of his form leaning over the railing, red burn of his cigarette illuminating his face where the budding horizon could not. The same shirt you had pulled from him hours ago cling to his shoulders, wrinkled from it’s time on your floor, but you find it’s not buttoned all the way, simply enough to keep his decency should someone intrude upon his peace.

You slip beside him, the movement earning his gaze over his shoulder, “Félix, it’s so early. How long have you been up?”

Hand slipping up his back, you feel the tension in his shoulders, easing slightly under the soft touch, but the only answer you get is a soft murmur of, “Sleep does not come easy to me.” His dark gaze catches the contours of your face once more, a hint of curiosity there, “And what has you awake so early?”

“Maybe I’m jet-lagged,” you grin at him, knowing it’s as much a blatant lie as he does. Your home is not so distant as to leave you jet-lagged at all on this vacation, but your fib earns a small quirk of his lips.

He can’t help but call you on it, sarcasm dripping just as much as it had from you, “Yes, because Colombia is far from Mexico.”

A giggle escapes you, as you loop your fingers into the waist of his pants, soft urge pulling at your lips as much as your own abdomen, “Come back to bed with me, Félix?”

He takes another drag from his cigarette, looking down to the soft tug of your fingers, but budging minutely in your direction, “Do you know, when Pacho told me of your vacation plans, I was just going to send one of my guys to keep an eye on you? I had business, more important than babysitting.”

You roll your eyes at the mention of your brother. Neither he or Alvaro much liked your idea to travel this summer, but you were determined to have a vacation. Of course, you were not shocked to hear that Pacho had sent word, and undoubtedly threats, to ensure your vacation go smoothly.

Keeping your thoughts at bay, you simply tease, giving another tug at his belt loops, “Perhaps if you had sent someone else, they would have warmed my bed when I woke this morning, instead of it being cold with you out here.”

“You are very mean, you know that?” he shoots back, but there’s only amusement in his eyes, despite the stoic set of his jaw. If he wasn’t careful, you would learn to read him better than this.

You were already too good as it were, slipping up flush against his chest as he flicks his cigarette over the railing, “Mean? But I’ve been so sweet to you so far, Miguelito.” And you know you have him, when his eyes flick down to your lips, “Maybe I should remind you how sweet I can be?”

His voice is all honey, betraying him with the quirk of his lips, “And how would you remind me?”

“Come back to bed,” you urge again, thumbs pushing into the flesh of his hips as you tug once more, “and find out.”


	6. Pablo Escobar, Félix Gallardo - Imagine Pablo getting jealous when Félix flirts with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.

Gif source: [Pablo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610943745421131776/pablo-escobar-shining-more-than-ever-in-the)

> _Imagine Pablo getting jealous when Félix flirts with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He already didn’t like Mexicans, but this one? He was starting to grate on his nerves, and Pablo was not known for being a forgiving man.

You seem to be the only reason Félix lingered, laughing at something the skinny man was saying over on the outskirts of the party. The soft smile looked too much like a smirk to Pablo’s liking, and the polite distance he kept from you was far too close. You were giving him too much attention, and when Pablo sees you scribble something on the palm of his Mexican guest’s hand, Pablo has had quite enough of it.

“Blackie,” Pablo grits, wanting to walk over and place a bullet right between Félix Gallardo’s eyes, but that would be bad for business, and would hardly score him any points with you, “go and take that fucking guy back where you found him.”

_“Patrón?”_ Blackie raises a brow from where he sat on the outdoor couch, as Pablo walks closer to him, tucking his thumbs into the front of his pants and tugging them up with all the annoyance he felt.

“Now,” Pablo adds, and Blackie jumps from the couch to do just that.

_“Sí, patrón.”_


	7. Javier Peña - Imagine being a secretary at the DEA and flirting with Peña everyday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.

Gif source: [Javier](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190667441002/ithinkwehitametaphor-narcos-s1e3)

> _Imagine being a secretary at the DEA and flirting with Peña everyday._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

You spotted him when he came through the door, but you were subtle enough in your observation to remain unnoticed. Smile quirking your lips, the only evidence of your acknowledgment of his entrance, you feel a familiar excitement warm your chest, as you watch him stroll towards you in your peripheral.

“This came for you,” you reach up to offer him a manila file, not looking up from where you were currently scribbling the last message you’d taken beneath the appropriate number.

“What? No, ‘Good morning,’ for your favorite DEA agent today, gorgeous?”

Javier Peña was a flirt, right down to the lean he presents on his hips as he takes the envelope from your fingers. Playful smile on his lips, reaching to crinkle the sides of his eyes in humor--- it was a refreshing change to the brutality of the work with which you helped as the department secretary.

“I would, but I don’t see _Steve_ anywhere, do you?” you shoot back with just enough sarcasm to get a chuckle from him, catching his eye and holding the gaze with your own harmless flirtation. Well, as harmless as anything involving Javier could be.

“That hurts, you know, after all we’ve been through. All those long, late-night talks at the vending machine. Thought we had something special going here, sweetheart,” he sighs, trying his best to make a show of frowning at you, but he breaks under your light laughter.

“You are a shameless flirt, Javier,” you accuse, shaking your head at him.

And you know it’s as much a white lie as you’d ever heard from him, but he earns a blush from you anyway, “You know it’s only with you.”


	8. Javier Peña - Imagine Peña falling in love with you and getting jealous when he sees someone else flirting with you. (age gap requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.

Gif source: [Peña](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190584271742/whysoserious-if-were-standing-over-pablo-at-the)

> _Imagine Peña falling in love with you and getting jealous when he sees someone else flirting with you. (age gap requested)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He was _young_.

_Just a fucking kid,_ Javier bitterly recounts, but that’s a double-edged sword, because the boy’s undoubtedly closer to your age than he is. His hand was leaning along your skin, far too close to the goal of the curve of your ass than Javier was comfortable with. The way you were dancing with him— there was nothing juvenile about _that_.

He should have took your offer to dance again, if only to keep that _fucking kid’s_ hands off of you. Javier scoffs at himself, ripping his eyes momentarily from the spectacle on the dance floor to knock back the burning drag of whiskey down his throat. You were supposed to be celebrating, for God’s sake. You had taken down one of Escobar’s routes, and you had come out of it _alive_. That was more than enough reason to be absolutely exuberant right now.

But Javier’s glare returns to the man hanging on your hips, dancing too close as you spin to press your back against his front, swaying sensually with the music in a way that leaves Javier’s jaw clenching— even though he knows it’s just one dance.

“You good, Javi?” Steve, however, was _thoroughly_ enjoying this moment. A racy humor lighting the other man’s eyes as he glanced from your dancing to his friend, bright and blue and far too entertained for the sour taste in Javier’s mouth.

“Yeah, man, why wouldn’t I be?” it’s biting, and more revealing than he likes to hear on his own tongue.

“I don’t know—” Steve drawls, usually smooth Southern accent suddenly grating to Javier’s ears, “ _She_ seems to be having more fun than you are, bud.”

The song ends, and Javier’s on his feet before you can even turn in that _fucking kid’s_ grip, moving towards the two of you with a grit of his teeth and a grumbled, “Fun… I can be fucking _fun_.”


	9. Pablo Escobar - Imagine Pablo spoiling you (his wife) with gifts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.

Gif source: [Pablo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610943569681842176)

> _Imagine Pablo spoiling you (his wife) with gifts._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“ _Pablo_!” you call from the porch, laughing as the rain falls down, catching your husband in it’s downpour, “you’re getting soaked!”

But he makes no move towards you, watching you with a soft smile and a look of pure, genuine happiness, “ _No puedo, mi corazón_.” A tilt of your head, confusion on your amused brow, until he continues over the growing roar of the rain, “If I were to come closer, I’d miss how beautiful you look right now, standing there.”

You roll your eyes at him, but he earns the grin biting along your lips, “Don’t you want me to thank you, my love? I can’t do it properly with you all the way out there, standing so far from me—”

The mischief on your tongue has him moving, stepping onto the porch after you and into the closeness that allows you to wrap your arms along his shoulders. He’ll need a new set of clothes, all for the sake of his dramatic efforts to get a smile from you, but even sopping wet he’s as warm as he ever was against you.

Tugging you close by your waist, he nods out over the field, distant and vast in his effort for the privacy he’s purchased you, “Do you like your gift?”

“How could I not?” you kiss along the edge of his mouth, pulling him down to meet you easier as you giggle against the press of his lips properly to your own, “The farm’s beautiful, of course I like it.” He looks like he always does after buying you a gift, puffed up with satisfaction and ego, but you hardly mind, tugging him further into the house by his hand in yours, “But the real gift is having you here, with me, after so long away.”


	10. Pablo Escobar - Imagine having an affair with Escobar and finding out that he ordered the murder of your brother and trying to leave him, even after he tries to reason with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of adultery (having affairs)

Gif source: [Pablo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/610944615191871488/)

> _Imagine having an affair with Escobar and finding out that he ordered the murder of your brother and trying to leave him, even after he tries to reason with you_

——— _Request for[MythicalWriter on Ao3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FMythicalWriter%2Fpseuds%2FMythicalWriter&t=Zjc0ZjQwOWFjMWM2YzI5YmQxNDJkOWZiMTk4ZDhmYTJkOTEwMTRiZCx5NGt4WnR1Rw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626638189654900737%2Fdisclaimer-characters-mentioned-are-based-on-the&m=0&ts=1597608757)_ ———

There was everything he was, everything you wanted him to be. All the pieces of himself he didn’t show you mixed with the morsels that he did. Just enough to convince yourself that the good outweighed the bad, that the parts of his life you could never be a part of were worth the sacrifice if you could have even as much of him as you did.

Then, there was…

This.

This, that could never be justified with enough of an explanation to keep your heart from feeling cavernous with how empty it was. Numb, after the tears and grief compounded with the truth of his most unforgivable act. Every last excuse shattered at the altar of his betrayal, and suddenly the kept woman of your past was free of any loyalty to him.

“ _Mi corazón_ ,” his voice rumbles through the landline, crackling, sparking— on the edge of explosive in his efforts to convince you back into his arms, and far too desperate for a married man. That had never stopped you before, but now, it was just another reason you should never have trusted him to begin with.

After all, how can he call you that, when everything he’s ever done has broken your heart?

“Nothing you say can change what you did. By the time you get here, I’ll be gone,” you tell him, throat tight as you force yourself to eat your regret, twisting your finger around the cord to keep yourself from shaking with all the strength it takes to tell him this. To say good-bye, somewhat composed, despite the fact that he’s stolen the last family you had from you, knowing that, after this, he’ll get to go back to his own. “Please, Pablo, if you ever cared about me at all, just let me go.”


	11. Pablo Escobar, Félix Gallardo - Imagine Pablo being in love with you, but you’re Gallardo’s wife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are based on the dramatic portrayal given in Narcos & Narcos: Mexico for purely fictional purposes.
> 
> Warnings: Adultery, affairs

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/613783477971795968/meredithharlow-diego-luna-and-wagner-moura-in)

> _Imagine Pablo being in love with you, but you’re Gallardo’s wife._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Travel was part of your job, part of your life, and while your husband was not a man to involve you in his own work, _this_ had been an opportunity he could not let pass him by.

While visiting a friend of yours in Colombia, the wife of the current Mexican ambassador stationed there, you had met Escobar. It had been in the midst of some political event that mattered little now, but the temptation of good liquor and a friendly face had been too good to pass up. At the time, you hadn’t known much of your own husband’s interests in Colombia, or that of the man who wound up capturing your attention for most of that night. Pablo loved to talk, and you had discovered that quite quickly, over the hours you lost in conversation with him, which soon blossomed into an open invitation to join him later in the week.

Your visits only became more frequent, when your husband realized you held the favor of the one man he could never impress. Félix was businessman, after all, to the bitter end.

Now was far too late in the game for you to feign ignorance. You knew the man you had married, better than you ever had, and learned enough of the truth of his underhanded business to earn whatever guilt your loyalty to him should stain you with. You knew this, just as much as you knew that there was just as much blood on the hands of the married man who had become your lover, if not more.

Félix never outright told you to seduce him. You doubt his pride would allow him that. No, _this_ request had been left unsaid, and that was enough to level the responsibility of it entirely on your own shoulders, for better or worse.

At what point had you stopped doing this for him, but for yourself? This affair, that he’d never explicitly asked you to take up in the first place. Perhaps, Félix had never intended this at all, but you doubt a man as calculating as your husband would be so naïve as to deliver you frequently into the hands of this man with the belief that you were there for his business alone.

This truth, the only one you know, is your own. Pressed against Pablo’s lips in private moments, ushered away from the light of day, where your confessions of love fall freely. Reciprocated by a man who slept much better beside you than your husband ever had, despite everything. Hands that could be so cruel, only met your body with gentleness, and in truth, you looked forward to these trips more than you ever should have. These stolen moments with a lover who could never be entirely yours, or you his.

Maybe, this is all you can hope for— all you _deserve_ for your complaisance— but something in the way Pablo reciprocates his _I love you’s_ along your skin sounds more honest than anything Félix has ever told you.

Maybe, you’re just lying to yourself again.


End file.
